Persona: Unlimited Phase
by kaidomasato123
Summary: Follow the journey of Takehito Kazuya, one of the Hakai Gods, and his friends. Will Kazuya discard his title Destruction God, or accept his original purpose: destroy the world. Overpowered OC(maybe gary-stu). Pairings will posted in the next chapter (there was a lot of people vote so excuse for this burden) . Contains major Shin Megami Tensei series elements and other animes games
1. Chapter 1

-Prologue-

3/5/2010

"Sayonara_, _everyone." Makoto Yuki said last words before closing his eyes as his life fading . He became the Great Seal, which prevented Nyx –The Goddess of Death – from contacting Erebus, the manifestation of humanity's grief and negative emotions.

"NO, MAKOTOOOOOOO!" Yukari Takeba screamed for his name, whose was her boyfriend, as she hugged tight Makoto's lifeless body. The others came near her to comfort

"It's okay, Takeba. Yuki sacrificed himself to save the world. You should happy for him."said Mitsuru Kirijo but it made Yukari cry more

"Yukari-chan, don't cry." Fuuka Yamagishi hugged her and patted her head. Makoto's sister, Hamuko Yuki, tried to hide her tears but she couldn't

"Baka onii-chan *sniff*, how could you leave me behind? *sniff*?" This reminded Junpei to Chidori Hoshino's death. He also cried.

"Dude, we still have a lot of things to do. Why do you leave me and the others BEHINDDDD?"

3/31/2010

After SEES defeated Erebus, they returned back to real world. Meanwhile

"So you're here, huh?" A boy who seemed like high school student stood front of the Seal and said. Behind him, Erebus recovered and attempted to attack him

"Shitty shadow." He raised his hand as the Fool tarot card appeared.

"Magatsu Izanagi no OKAMI!" His persona appeared but it wielded a pair of black broadsword and seemed eviler than original Magatsu Izanagi

"Omega Smasher!" The persona pointed one of it swords to Erebus as countless dark thunders appeared from nowhere and attacked it

"Not over yet. Zantetsu Izanagi!" The boy smashed another card the similar version of Izanagi but wielded a large katana. The persona charged toward to Erebus, slashed it several times

"Gigandyne!" Zantetsu Izanagi unleashed a massive Ziodyne-like spell to Erebus, shocked it.

"Now, Ultimate Izanagi no Okami!" A shining version of Izanagi no Okami appeared. Now by his side were the Izanagi brothers. The boy smirked as he raised his finger and mumbled

"Fusion Spell: Absolution Apocalypse!" The personas glowed bright before dealing a giant Megidolaonn-like spell upon Erebus. It eventually dissolved into mass of black inks. The Great Seal/Makoto saw this and tried to say

"_Who are you? Why did you go to this place?_" Although became a statue, Makoto still could see a grin from the boy

"To save you, of course. And that bitch, Nyx, is very annoying, isn't she? Don't worry, just a minute. Access to the Universe," The statue suddenly glowed in red. Front of it, twelve tarot cards and the Universe card in the center

"By the name of Takehito Kazuya," The boy spoke his name as the tarot cards became one with the Universe

"I demand you, release the Great Seal!" Makoto's statue body glowed bright. After few minutes, the aura disappeared, revealed Makoto Yuki in his appearance before became the Great Seal. Kazuya offered his hand to Makoto, helped him stand up

"Thanks."said Makoto

"No prob. Now we have to get you out of this shit place."said Kazuya

"But if the Great Seal didn't here, Nyx would contact to Erebus."

"No worries. Nyx-_chan_, I have to something to tell you." Kazuya dared to speak Nyx's name with –chan

"_Urg, Kazuya. How many times did I tell you not to call me THAT!_" Nyx yelled from the otherside of the used-to-Gate

"Yeah yeah, so what? Come down here, will you?"said Kazuya with narrow tone. Nyx had no choice but appeared at her 'human' form. She was extremely beautiful with her long raven hair, pale skin and emotionless eyes. Makoto stared her, speechless. That was the first time he saw The Goddess of Death in her human figure

"*whistle* You're as beautiful as ever, Nyx."grinned Kazuya. Nyx frowned as she said

"Oh please, the _Destruction God _came here just to save a Wild Card and speak with me? How ridiculous."mocked Nyx. Kazuya showed a wicked smirk then said with a dreadful tone

"Nyx-chan, will you please shut up for a while? Oh, and come with us too. We have a lot of things to show you." A cloud-like portal appeared.

"Well, I will go, okay?" Kazuya nodded as the killing intent aura around him disappeared. He and the two others walked into the portal

Meanwhile, at the Velvet Room

Igor suddenly chuckled after seeing something through the tarot cards

"Why did you chuckle, Master?"asked Margaret

"The Messiah, Makoto Yuki, has saved from the Great Seal thanked to the Destruction God."replied Igor as the Velvet Room residents widened their eyes

"What! The Destruction God?! How did he come to this world?"questioned Theodore

"Don't worry about him. He helped the Messiah and it seems that he managed to convince the Goddess of Death to go with him as well." Unknown to them, Elizabeth was secretly happy because Makoto, her love interest, had freed from the Great Seal. Theodore said

"Master, may I tell Hamuko and the others about this?" Igor silenced in thought for a moment then spoke

"Not yet, Theodore. We don't want the Persona-users mistake that we broke the Great Seal and brought the Goddess to the surface. And more, just let them show the Goddess about the world." The Velvet Room siblings nodded at him

Outside the Abyss of Time

"So this is the human world." Nyx stepped of the portal and said.

"Hey Makoto, where are your teammates?"asked Kazuya. They arrived at front of the Iwatodai Dorm for purpose.

"Well, I guess they-" Makoto stopped at that. His eyes opened wide as he stared at the boy with a baseball cap ahead. The boy also stared him with widen eyes as he yelled

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Junpei?" Junpei ran to him and hugged him tight

"When did you come to live, HUH?! Why didn't you tell us?"questioned Junpei while tears were falling down from his eyes

"Calm down, I have just gone out of that piece of crap Seal. That man is my savior." He pointed to Kazuya, who was talking to Nyx about the outside world. Junpei turned to see them, stared at Nyx especially

"Woah, that girl is so cute. Who is she?"asked Junpei

"Um, you promise you won't freak out, okay?"said nervously Makoto. Junpei nodded

"She is Nyx."answered simply Makoto

3…2…1

"You're kidding right, dude?"

"No. She IS the Goddess of Death which we tried hard to defeat."said Makoto. Junpei suddenly gripped tight Makoto's shoulders and screamed

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? Nyx is HERE?! Oh God."

"Well, just ignore about it. She doesn't have intent to bright the Fall, actually. You heard the reason from Igor already."signed Makoto

"Oh, that old man with creepy grin and long nose, right?" He nodded

"Where are the others?"

"Mitsuru-sempai is being the heir of Kirijo group, Fuuka-chan is going with her. Akihiko-sempai is the professional boxing champion. Yuka-tan is the actress of Featherman series. Aigis is at Yakushima. Ken is at Secondary school. Hamuko-chan is at her 'temporary' house. I'm baseball coach. Koromaru is living with me. And, we sort of forming a organization that called Shadow Operative."explained Junpei

"Woah, Yukari is the actress of Featherman? Unbelievable."said Makoto in surprise

"No kidding, dude." They laughed.

Back to Kazuya and Nyx

"I see. You were excluded from the Hakai Gods because of your, um, human heart?"said Nyx which Kazuya nodded

"Nah, I don't want to talk about it. Shall we go to the next location? Oi Makoto, and your friend." Kazuya waved his hand to Makoto and Junpei

"What?"

"We will go to Inaba. Tell your friend if he wants, he can go with us."said Kazuya. Makoto turned to Junpei and asked the same. Junpei opened his phone and pressed the call button.

"Hold a sec. I will tell Mitsuru-sempai about-"

"No, we will tell later. Don't want to make them confuse. I'm 'death', remember?"

"Oh right, sorry dude. Let me take the luggage and Koromaru, too." Junpei said as he ran as fast as he could to his house.

"We can wait for him. Makoto, you know where the supermarket , right? Take us to there. Need to buy clothes for Nyx and myself, too." Makoto nodded as he led them to Paulownia Mall. He also called Junpei to go to there as well.

15 minutes later

Kazuya and Nyx, especially Nyx, bought a lot of clothes, which made Makoto's wallet cry.

"Yahoo! Inaba, here I come!" Junpei said the similar quote in the trip to Yakushima. Koromaru still hugged Makoto's legs happily as it barked in agreement with Junpei

"Easy dude, we haven't bought the tickets yet."said Kazuya

"Oops, sorry."said embarrassedly Junpei. Makoto rolled his eyes as he turned to the ticket-seller

"4 tickets to Inaba, please." The attendant nodded as she gave him the tickets

"Alright, let's go."said Makoto as the gang headed to the train

A/N: Well, this is my first Persona fic. Hope you guys like it

About Takehito Kazuya aka Destruction God: has appearance similar to Devil Survivor's protagonist, except the jet black hair and no headphone. Also a Wild Card, his personas are the most powerful ones. Weapon: pair of katanas, usually uses fists. Nickname in P-1 Grand Prix(P-1 Climax): the Unlimited Despair(normal form), Rampaging God(berserk form)

Makoto Yuki: weapon: Lucifer's Blade and Deus Xiphos. Nickname: the Awaken Lazy Messiah

If you have any ideas, please PM me.

Disclaim: I do not own Persona or the series which related to the plot


	2. List of the P-1 Ultimax fighters

-Special Chapter: P-1 Ultimax (Unlimited Phase version) trailer- (may update daily)

Rival, they are: Friends, yet powerful Foes. Let us witness the battle of the highschool students

A new legend, is about to Start! *crow cheers*

"May the manliest of all men, come on, DOWN!" General Teddie sweeps his coat as the stage reveals our fighters

Nobody touches his precious Nanako. The Sister-complex Kingpin of Steel, YU NARUKAMI!

"It's only natural."

Wage slave in the boonies by day, hero by night. Captain Ressentiment, YOSUKE HANAMURA!

"Everything forces me is going down."

Spunky dragon with deadly legs. The Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood, CHIE SATONAKA!

"I only need meats."

Please escort me to the ring, my prince. The Unconquerable Snow Black, YUKIKO AMAGI!

"I will finish you with one strike."

Buglings muscles and blooming roses. The Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor, KANJI TATSUMI!

"Here is battle of blood and romance."

A beautiful idol who makes men fall for her. The Fully Perverse Super Idol, RISE KUJIKAWA!

"Senpai, I love yooou."

The body of a child but the brain of a genius. The 2000 IQ Killjoy Detective, NAOTO SHIROGANE!

"Is this the army of idiots?"

A lonely wolf with a strong determination. The Two-Fisted Protein Junkie, AKIHIKO SANADA!

"Protein is for men."

Head of the mighty company, cold but warm inside, execute evils for the good. The Imperious Queen of Executions, MITSURU KIRIJO!

"I will execute you."

A marionette with a human heart, who seeks the freedom of her love. The Heartless Armed Angel, AIGIS!

"Target, destroy."

Here comes the new challengers:

The one who saved the world, now has awakened. The Lazy Awaken Messiah, MAKOTO YUKI!

"Man, I'm so sleepy."

A Maou who escapes from his destiny. The Unlimited Despair, KAZUYA TAKEHITO!

"Let's play!"

If there are any kids in the room, you better cover their eyes. The Tacky Pink Sniper, YUKARI TAKEBA!

"Hold on, my sight's acting up."

He's got straight as for being a dimwit and a real pro. Surprising Slugger of Futile Swing, JUNPEI IORI!

"Makoto, Akihiko-senpai, let's kick their asses."

A teenager boy with a intelligent dog, they will crush any opponents on their way. The Cheeky Prime Cynical Rookie, KEN AMADA and KOROMARU!

"Let's go, Koromaru." "Bark bark!"

An intruder? The Lawbreaking Pun Machine, SHO MINAZUKI!

"Let's get it start it."

And now,

The most powerful Hakai God who will destroy the world. The Ramping God, KAIDOU TAKEHITO!

"Hyehehehehehehe! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A fallen savior who will destroy the whole world. The Defaced Dark Messiah, SHO MINAZUKI!

"I will create a world for him."

The mysterious intruders,

The Completely Self-Centered Cabbage Detective, ADACHI TOHRU!

"Boy, you sure don't change at all. Still as naive as ever."

The Incarnation Of Nexus, RUIDO TAKEHISA!

"Fancy to meet you all, Earthlings."

Fight, and claim the throne of victory in the end. The P-1 Ultimax, where the strongest will win! Let's ROCK'N'ROLL!

* * *

A/N: Dear my readers, i afraid to tell you guys that the P-1 Ultimax arc will take a lot of times to finish (you know, wait for P4 Arena Ultimax, play story mode to know the plot ) and i hope you guys will enjoy the first arc : battle against the vanguard of Hakai Gods.

P/S: Sho and Adachi won't appear in the first arc

Damn, for some reasons, i have to repost this chapter


End file.
